Russ Cargill
Russ Cargill is the main antagonist of The Simpsons Movie. He was the head of the EPA (Environmental Protection Agency), and also the commander of the Dome operation. He was voiced by Albert Brooks (credited as "A. Brooks"). Character At first, Russ Cargill appears as a very professional but still Sinster figure, keeping the idea of continuing his job and finishing it. However, after the Simpsons escape the dome, Cargill goes mad with power and forgets about his job and orders, only focusing on destroying Springfield and capturing the family. Role in the movie Russ first appears taking the mutant squirrel from the lake Homer Simpson polluted to President Schwarzenegger, who randomly chooses one of the options Cargill offers him. The chosen proceedure was to encase Springfield in a huge glass dome (refered to as "Trappuccino" by the citizens) to contain the high pollution levels, obviously enraging the citizens, who decide to find Homer and his family and kill them. They escape through a hole in the ground and run to Alaska, but Cargill discovers their escape and becomes mad with power, vowing to trap them inside again. His next scene shows him tricking the President into choosing "Operation: Soaring Eagle", which involves killng everyone in Springfield and creating a "New Grand Canyon" (advertised by Tom Hanks). After Marge watches the advertisement in the television, she tries to get Homer to come with her and the kids, but Homer's selfishness makes her go alone with Bart, Lisa, and Maggie. But after he watches a message she recorded over her marriage tape, Homer has a change of heart and goes after her. Meanwhile, the CIA tracks Marge's location through her cellphone, revealing her location to Cargill, who traps them inside the dome again. Homer reaches Springfield in the exact same time the bomb is being activated. He does enter the city, but knocks the bomb inside in the process (as well as accidentally cutting the bomb's remaining countdown in half) , much to the city's anger. However, he gets a motorcycle and, with the help of Bart, throws the bomb through the dome's "ceiling," which explodes and destroys the dome, saving Springfield while Homer lands in Springfield Gorge. Cargill refusing to admit defeat, then appears and aims a shotgun at Homer and Bart, but just when he's about to fire, Maggie throws a boulder on his head from behind, instantly knocking Cargill unconscious. He is presumably arrested after the events of the movie and is now held in Springfield Penitentiary for Crime's against Humanity. Other appearances Russ briefly appears in the opening sequence of the episode of season 19 called He Loves To Fly And He D'ohs, his only appearance outside the movie so far. He was also seen in The Simpsons Comics on The Death of Comic Book Guy Part 2, giving President Arnold Schwarzenegger the news that people wont be insulted on the internet anymore. The president then says that he thought that he had fired him and does so after he's finished telling him. Later in the same comic, he is seen working for Mayor Quimby and telling him about the fight between the nerds and geeks. This appearnce is Non-Canon. Similar Villains *Skull Face *Harold Attinger *Kent Mansley *Derek C. Simmons *Nudar *Cecil Clayton *Lyle Tiberius Rourke *Judge Claude Frollo *Turbo *Scar *Ron the Manager *Henry J. Waternoose III Gallery char_23696.jpg|"Russ Cargill head of the EPA!" simpsons.jpg|Cargill recovers the dozen eyed squirrel mutated from the lake simpsons-movie-movie-screencaps.com-3072.jpg|"President Schwarzenegger, the pollution in Springfield has reached crisis levels. simpsons-movie-movie-screencaps.com-3118.jpg|"You know, sir, when you made me head of the EPA, you were applauded for appointing one of the most successful men in America to the least successful agency in government." simpsons-movie-movie-screencaps.com-3149.jpg|"And why did I take the job? 'Cause I'm a rich man who wanted to give something back. Not the money, but something. So here's our chance to kick some ass for Mother Earth!" The_Simpsons_Movie_65.JPG|"And that's why I've narrowed your choices down to five unthinkable options." russ-cargill.jpg|"Springfield has become the most polluted city on Earth. Therefore, the government has sealed you all within this dome. Believe me, it's the last thing we wanted to do. I do own the company that makes the dome, but that's beside the point." simpsons-movie-movie-screencaps.com-3513.jpg|"No, rats can't be trapped this easily. You're trapped more like...carrots." The_Simpsons_Movie_97.JPG|Cargill ranting about his soldiers The_Simpsons_Movie_98.JPG|"Of course I've gone mad with power!" Ever tried going mad without power.jpg|"Ever tried going mad without power? It's boring! No one listens to you!" The_Simpsons_Movie_150.JPG|"You know, Mr. President. Knowing things is overrated. It takes real leadership to pick something you're clueless about." The Simpsons Movie 151.JPG|The President picks option #4... Destroy Springfield.jpg|which, unfortunately is to destroy Springfield. Cargill captures Marge, Bart, Lisa & Maggie.jpg|Cargill captures Marge, Bart, Lisa, and Maggie. The Simpsons Movie 210.JPG|Cargill announces to the citizens that he's gonna plant a bomb in the dome. The Simpsons Movie 262.JPG|Cargill in a final showdown with Bart & Homer cargill.jpg|Cargill prepares to shoot The_Simpsons_Movie_264.jpg|Russ Cargill's defeat: having a boulder dropped on his head by Maggie. Trivia *When Cargill meets Homer and Bart at the gorge, his clothes are completely worn out and tattered, but it's never explained how his clothes stayed that way. It may be possible, however, that he could be standing near the dome when it exploded. *Russ Cargill aiming him double-barreled shotgun at Homer Simpson contains a stock footage of Mr. Burns aiming his Double-barreled pump action shotgun at Comic Book Guy is from Treehouse of Horror XVI. *Russ Cargill has a double-barreled shotgun appears to be a break action, straight grip stock, one trigger inside a trigger guard, no opening lever, a front sight on top between the two barrels, and has two hammers. * Although Homer's boss Mr. Burns is the main antagonist of the series, Cargill has the role of the main antagonist of the film because he had bigger plans than anyone else. Plus Burns wasn't very evil in the movie. Category:The Simpsons Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Comedy Villains Category:Comedic Villains Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Male Villains Category:Master Manipulator Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Megalomaniacs Category:Genocidal Villains Category:Power Hungry Category:Imprisoned Villains Category:Leader Category:Gunmen Category:Bombers Category:Terrorists Category:Obsessed Category:Eco-Terrorists Category:Delusional Category:Dictator Category:Lawful Evil Category:Trickster Category:Homicidal maniac Category:Mastermind Category:Master Orator Category:Destroyers Category:Trap Master Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Child-Abusers Category:Extremists Category:Sadists Category:Neutral Evil Category:Abusers Category:Charismatic villain Category:Liars Category:Cheater Category:Villains with Dissonant Serenity Category:Kidnapper Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Traitor Category:Living Villains Category:Criminals Category:Hatemongers Category:Rich Villains Category:Sociopaths Category:Villains With Mental Illness Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Extravagant Villains Category:Outcast Category:Xenophobes Category:Starvers Category:Embezzlers Category:Business Villains Category:Greedy Villains Category:Trash-Talking Villains Category:Conspirators Category:Gaolers Category:Stalkers Category:Egomaniacs Category:Control Freaks Category:Big Bads Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Killjoy Category:Jingoist Villains Category:Psychopath Category:Failure-Intolerant Villains Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Jerks Category:Bullies Category:Supremacists